screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Norris Fighters
Norris Fighters is the first installment of the Norris Fighters series, followed by Norris Fighters: Alpha. Chuck Norris stars as the main protagonist, whom assembles a team of Power Rangers to help defeat Master Trollface, a villain intent on trolling the world. Trollface rose from his internet world to conquer the real world and gain all the power to himself. He is the only being known to best Chuck Norris in a battle. However, he was defeat when Chuck summoned Super Sonic Roundhouse Kick, a powerful kick that is stronger than the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs. Upon his defeat, Trollface freed his spirit and took control of another body, Demon Trollface, his final and most deadly form. Unfortunately, Super Sonic Roundhouse Kick took no affect and Chuck Norris exploded. After hearing the loud explosion, the Norris Fighters (Chuck's group of Power Rangers) teamed up and used all their force against Trollface. However, the Norris Fighters were not complete without Chuck Norris himself, so Chuck combined the powers of the Norris Fighters and his Super Sonic Roundhouse Kick, causing Trollface to blow up into tiny pieces. Upon Trollface's final defeat, Weegee jumped in and sent an army of flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz to render the Norris Fighters weak. The plan worked, but Weegee was still no match and the overload of power caused a huge, nuclear explosion that could be heard all the way from Iraq. Before the massive explosion, though, Weegee managed to use a stare attack, which caused Chuck Norris to go temporarily blind. After the explosion, however, only Weegee's 'stache remained. Through their series of triumph, the Norris Fighters managed to take down the villains, until, however, a new breed of trolls appeared, The Alpha Boys (Gays). Chuck Norris (Neon Norris)-The leader of the group. He has powers beyond any of the other members. Also known as the strongest man on the planet, his roundhouse kick can destroy the world. His Super Sonic Roundhouse Kick, however, can destroy the universe, including its dimensions. Night Norris-He is the second most powerful member of the group and is also the second in command, after Chuck Norris, of course. In his Shadow Knight form, he can destroy a building within only a few minutes. Ninja Norris-The third most powerful and the only Asian in the group, his martial arts skills are unbeatable, except by Chuck Norris, of course. He was trained by Bruce Lee himself as a child. Naughty Norris-Known for his mischevious pranks, his hand buzzer is so powerful that it can shock a whole building. Norris Norris-Although his name is simple, he is a master boxer/wrestler. He was trained by Hulk Hogan and almost bested Manny Pacquiao and Muhammad Ali in a boxing match. Trollface-The main antagonist, he has three different forms: Trollface, Master Trollface, and Demon Trollface. Growing tired of trolling and spamming on the internet, he somehow found a way to escape into the real world. Master Trollface-His second most powerful form, Master Trollface has the ability to shoot lazers and paralyze his enemies. He can also form explosives from thin air. Demon Trollface-Upon the defeat of Master Trollface, Trollface took on the form of Demon Trollface, a creature with twice the strength and power of Master Trollface. His newer powers include the ability to burn enemies with just one glare, extend his arms to incredible lengths, and the ability to soar and fly.